minerapfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Sins
The Scandal On July 18, 2012, reddit user SrWalk posted an album of pictures depicting a large underground cavern and massive secret base to the Miner Apocalypse subreddit. The base was allegedly found by SrWalk while spelunking an abandoned mineshaft.http://redd.it/wr9uu The said album of pictures, showing the inside of the hidden base had everything from a massive lava lit field of wheat to a large storage room full of enchanted armor, weapons, and powerful potions. [http://imgur.com/a/vRNLI#0 Link to the posted imgur album.] After a few days, increasing numbers of people began to question the great find. After being asked several times, SrWalk neglected to show any real proof of the base's existence. Several attempts by many factions, large and small, were made to seek SrWalk and is so-called fortune. After a week of silence, SrWalk revealed several different hidden locations of the fortune to his comrades from the Schneider Farms. These locations however where merely traps however, they did contain small amounts of diamonds which lead the pursuit further. After SrWalk's dismissal and the admin's lack of interference (it was later discovered that SrWalk had already exposed the fraud to the admins), posts began to fill the miner apocalypse subreddit, all demanding absolute proof that the base either exists or doesn't exist. On the 27th of July, SrWalk finally release a statement to the public that the secret base and its riches were all fake and didn't exist. The post, explained that he had no intension of the fake story becoming this popular but he was happy the way it turned out. He explained that is was a "last hurrah" of sorts for him and that was going to leave the server due to increasing amounts of career and school work. He stated that he enjoyed his time on the server and he gladly answered many of the enraged comments and questions posted to his statement. After a couple days, he deleted every post and comment he had made about the incident. Aftermath - The Wave of n00bs After the post quickly gained popularity on the miner apocalypse subreddit, SrWalk then reposted the album to the much larger minecraft subreddit to which it gained even greater popularity. The post quickly soared to the top spot on the subreddit, nearly reaching 2000 ''upvotes'', eventually sparking the great ''"Wave of n00bs."'' The ''Wave of n00bs ''was an extreme and sudden increase in the Miner Apocalypse community after SrWalk had linked to it in the top post of the minecraft subreddit. The income of new players virtually doubled the miner apocalypse subreddit overnight. Many of today's current players are a result of the ''Wave of n00bs'' which receive mixed reviews by the previous community. Because of such a large amount of new players, the server became consistently full and with that came the massive amounts of lag and persistent drops. This upset many people and only fueled the anti-SrWalk crowd. Overtime however, the server was adjusted to accommodate the new players and the increased numbers, subsiding the anger towards the growing community. The overall effect of SrWalk’s actions is now, generally received as good. While he had lied and caused one of the largest scandals ever on the server, its outcome rejuvenated the player base and largely increased the frequency of donations. Admin Adaptation - The Apocalypse of Sins After update 1.3.1 was released for minecraft, the admins released a statement that they would reset the world file for the server. In the final days of that world, the admins acted as "bringers of the apocalypse," doing anything from mass destruction and explosions to leaving signs around the world containing warnings and threats of the impending doom on the server, referencing to themselves as the "Seven Sins." The reference to the Seven Sins incident was not lost on most of the community, especially the older players, and most of the players joined in on role-playing in-game and on the subreddit forum. The event was created and watched over by a mod, Soontoodark, who would later left the server. Posts began to appear on the subreddit, made by the mod team using alternative accounts that were named after each of the "sins". At first, the community assumed they were just another "griefing group" that would appear on the server then eventually disappear like they usually do. The fake posts, accounts, and reported players were met with ridicule and hate at first, though once the moderator team started to grief their own server (for the coming of the world reset), players began playing along. Many would post their experience with the "seven sins" on the subreddit forum, creating a new dimension of actually roleplaying a true minecraft apocolypse. The Seven Sins became recurring characters in the admin roleplay of Miner Apocalypse. Where is SrWalk now? While SrWalk stated in his final post that he was leaving the server and its community, some people have said they have seen him wandering around. A rumor was started after his leave that he was somehow connected to TheInspector, but no evidence has shown this to be true. After a brief reimission of SrWalk, an extremely large bounty was placed on his head and remains to this day by a player and moderator, averagestalker, though SrWalk's virtual head was never severed from its body, many people are extremely hostile towards him. It is understood that averagestalker held a large grudge against SrWalk over the entire "Seven Sins" incident but, some have speculated that both SrWalk and averagestalker were actually good friends, but there is no proof behind this fact and both parties have denied it. Alternate Draft (I left the editing page sit open for several hours while SrWalk wrote the above article. They should probably be merged at some point.) [[User:Stevepoppers|Stevepoppers]] ([[User talk:Stevepoppers|talk]]) Started as a post on r/Minecraft claiming to be the base of a Miner Apocalypse faction. The post hit the front page and so drew hundreds if not thousands of new players, keeping the server completely full for two straight days.http://redd.it/x97jo As with any jump in popularity for any server, many cheaters and greifers were included in this insodus. This all resulted in much anger and frustration from some older playershttp://redd.it/ws6j1, while others considered it an opportunity for refreshment and renewal. As the more patient players predicted, the rush died down in a few days, and many new, dedicated players remained. Later, the admins took the possibility of an extremely powerful, completely unknown faction to their advantage and started roleplaying as the Sins to lead up to the new 1.3 map. This continued into the next map until it was prematurely reset due to a crash and corrupted backups. Events included a Doc_Apoc trying to build and maintain a generator which was said to hold the world border in place, keeping further chaos at bay, while the Sins searched for the generator and sought to destroy ithttp://redd.it/zsphr. The generator was placed at [[Origin]]. Several battles between the Sins and survivors of the wasteland took place at popular cities of the time. (Perhaps a separate section for an in-game worldview should be created?) References